


Dragons, Dragoons, and Desires

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Solo, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: After a reunion with the Warrior of Light, Estinien dwells on the what was and the what if's with a belly full of booze and thoughts that bring a warmth in his gut stronger than any booze could bring.[DRG lvl 70 quest spoilers and minor SB spoilers]





	Dragons, Dragoons, and Desires

**Author's Note:**

> so here's more self-indulgence, not beta'd or anything so sorry for the mistakes and tense mixups [im horrible at those], hope you enjoy!!

The stars were incredibly bright, this night of all nights. Estinien wondered if it was the alcohol, or if his heart was pounding from the adrenaline that still hadn't faded from his last encounter. It was a natural thing, but to see both roaring blue wyrms in tandem against a misguided, yet powerful foe, that was just amazing. At the time it was just a necessary display of strength, but as he thought back, it was awe-inspiring. His mind was running at a yalm a minute, but no matter what it kept going back to him. 

The Crimson Dragoon, the Warrior of Light, the person who saved him in more ways than one. His head was positively swimming. He had been following him from a distance, knowing his problems would not end so quickly, and from the shadows he did his best to assist whenever possible. However fighting side by side, for the first time in a long time, where their spears were not pointed at each other's throat, it was exhilarating. It was exciting at the time, but it hadn't hit him until now, where he felt a warmth in his belly, and a blush on his cheeks.

Normally, he would abstain from drinking, but he figured this was celebration enough, and his eyes had opened since he arrived on Hingashi's shores. The East, from Kugane's bustling town, to the stretches of land in the Azim Steppe allowed him to take in a beauty unlike Ishgard, and Eorzea at large. 

He sat up and stretched his arms to the heavens. He wanted to yell from the top of his lungs, just to praise Halone and whichever gods these Au'Ra worshipped. He almost did, before he realized that despite his distance, his yells would be heard by those at Reunion. They offered him a place to dwell, as he explained that he had come to quell a dragon, but he had refused, preferring to camp out. 

Estinien should have been exhausted from his travels, but he felt energized. Hopping up from his seat, he took another swig from his bottle and began to stroll, the thoughts still swirling around his head. The night's cool air filled his lungs, and his heart swelled at the thought of him. 

There was so much they had to catch up on, and so much he had wanted to tell him, but he kept his words short, to the point, as they both had limited time and jobs to do. He wanted to tell him about what he had seen during his travels, all the new things he tried, he wanted to tell him that he had been there the whole time helping him, but there was no time, and little privacy. 

More than that, he wanted to pull him close, tugging him down, so he could give him a much needed kiss. He wanted to hold him close, he wanted nothing but a comfortable silence, just like the ones they shared in Helix, in Ishgard, in too many places to count.

His stroll was towards nowhere in particular, but he took his time walking past the many monsters that dwelled among the livestock. The sky was clear, the breeze was pleasantly cool, and aside from chitters and snorts, it was more or less quiet. 

He remembered the smile, as wide as the plains of the Steppe, as they met eyes. Estinien could see the joy rising from every pore, he was much more obvious about his emotions, more willing to reveal them. He was almost jealous of that, but instead he was glad. Whereas most of his journey was surrounded by his friends, both new and old, Estinien's journey was, for the lack of a better word, lonely. Granted he wasn't the most friendly person to begin with, but after his travels during the Dragonsong War, to go back as a lone wolf was disorienting. He knew that the other desperately wanted to hold him, unabashed, but he knew there was a time and a place.

Guzzling the rest of the bottle, he threw it into his pack and laughed. There would be a place, and they'd have all the time in the world. A soft bed, with the satin sheets, maybe at an inn, maybe at Aymeric's estate, who knows? They would hold each other close, just admiring the other. His soft dark lips, his bright scales, the freckles smattered on his cheeks like the stars in the night's sky, his broad shoulders which held a toned chest between them, everything about him was just what he needed. And what he really needed was to hold his face, sliding his hands underneath his horns, to pull him close, staring deep into his irises of honey before their lips finally met. 

Estinien had reached the furthest he possibly could while still being within the Steppe's boundaries. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could feel a different warmth pooling in his gut. 

His thoughts brought him back to the kiss, gentle, but hungry. His hands would begin to wander, sliding down to his neck, nails dragging down, until he reached his chest. He could hear the other's light moans, and could feel the heat rising in their bodies. His fingertips would brush over the other's nipples, circling them as his kisses moved south. He'd look up and see him biting his lip to the point breaking skin. With a chuckle, he'd tease him a bit more before moving on to more pressing matters.

Estinien could feel rivulets of sweat trailing down his neck and chest. This armor was comfortable enough but annoying to remove, especially with such vivid thoughts. In a fevor, he tossed his gauntlets off, and unbuckled the belt on the front of his mail, allowing for easier access past his brais. He pressed himself onto a cliff face, half bracing himself.

He almost felt like the drink was spiked, possibly by one of the locals, but he knew, deep in the recesses of his heart this was all him, inhibitions tossed into the void.

He could almost feel the other's bulge beneath him smallclothes, and just brushing against it, he could hear moans morph into needy whines, as he squirmed beneath his touch. He teased with the waist band of his bottoms before tugging them down swiftly, revealing the other in his glory.

"Estinien...!" He groaned, which only increased in volume as he took a firm hold of his length. Just a squeeze and he could see and feel some fluid escape. He looked up, their eyes locking, as he swirled the pad of his thumb over the entrance, swiping the clear liquid around. The other reflexivly thrust his hips up, which caused Estinien to stop all movement while holding his firm grip. 

Just the thought of the other, sweating, panting, and flush caused an audible gasp from him. With his hands free of the armor, he could paw at himself, pressing and rubbing against his hardness, eliciting even more quiet moans. His vision was unfocused, his mind was foggy, all he wanted was to feel good, and to make him feel good.

Estinien leaned down, tongue hovering over the tip, giving it another squeeze before lapping it up. The other sucked in air, hiding his face with his hands. Opening his mouth wider he sucked on the head, his eyes darting between his crotch and his face. Fingers above parted to reveal an eye peaking through as the rest of his body trembled and twitched. As his fingers and mouth moved together, his free hand snatched the vial of oil on a nearby side desk. Awkwardly, he popped it open, and tilted it into the palm of his hand, slowly saturating the rest of it. Using his arms and shoulders, he moved to spread the other's legs wider apart, revealing his entrance. With a slick index finger, he teased around the entrance, causing him to freeze up in anticipation. Gently, with just enough pressure, it slid inside. He whined as Estinien twisted it a little and curled it up, before quickly building a rhythm that was only broken when he slid another finger in.

Pawing at the crotch of his brais was failing him, especially with such vivid memories powered by an unearthed libido and plenty of alcohol, with a dash of intense pining. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to slide them down just enough to finally get a grasp on himself. It was nothing like his fantasy but it would have to do.

The other felt very tight on his fingers, so he slowed down the rhythm and looked back up, whispering, "Relax, I will not harm you..." It took a bit of coaxing, but he finally felt the other was ready. Taking his other hand away, which elicited a sigh of protest, he took the rest of his oil, coating himself. 

By this point, the brais were sliding down his thighs. Were he of more clear mind, he would've thanked the heavens for the mail covering up his behind, as the breeze was growing colder, and Halone forbid anyone saw him so exposed. His strokes were sloppy but he was so excited, and so enamored with the being in his daydream. He was leaking and he couldn't help but squeeze even harder, leading back to more frantic strokes. He was so close to finishing, that his whole form trembled.

The other took to spreading his legs even further, his hands moving to stroke himself, as the fingers slid away, an emptiness replaced by first, the very tip, prodding him gently, before the rest of him slowly sliding inside. The warmth almost overwhelms Estinien, and causes him to almost choke on an inhale. He wasn't necessarily a stranger to this feeling, but being linked with the one he loved was an ecstacy like no other. 

After calming down just a bit, he began to move his hips. Each thrust brought out more beautiful sounds from his partner. The other could barely keep his hands on himself, reaching out instead for Estinien, who obliged. Adjusting himself, he leaned forward, and kissed his chest. He let his tongue run over his pecs, until finding purchase on an erect nipple. Feeling adventurous, he brought his teeth on the tender flesh, nibbling and licking. Ideally he wanted to share a kiss, but the height difference was a bit much, so this was the next best thing, not that he was complaining.

"Seven hells..." His partner hissed, nails clawing into Estinien's shoulders. It hurt, but it hurt good.

The other tugged at his own member with desperation, the pleasure from each thrust driving him to near-insanity. His body tensed up in all the right ways, squeezing Estinien with each thrust. Growling, he went in harder and faster, the headboard beginning to smack against the wall. 

Very soon, he could feel himself reaching his limit, and he had hoped the other was too. Thrusts more erratic, breath becoming labored, vision focusing and unfocusing, he was on the precipice. 

"I'm gonna..." He choked out. The other nodded, his form trembling, hands shaking. He was the first to finish, his seed spurting out, coating both their chests. A few more weaker thrusts, plus the vice grip within brought him over the edge.

"S-Sadamitsu..!" He moaned through gritted teeth. One more stroke and suddenly a patch on the wall he leaned on was covered. 

It took him several minutes until Estinien could finally catch his breath, his drunkness reduced to tipsy at most. The fog was lifted from his mind, and exhaustion washed over his form. The warmth in his gut twisted up until it was a knot, with embarassment following. Quickly, he pulled up his brais and slid on his gauntlets. He turned to return to his camp, before noticing the fruits of his labor drying up on the stone. Rather than clean up, he just sprinted back to his campfire, praying to every god that not a soul would notice. 

Despite the whole ordeal, Estinien managed an entire night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written smut so im sorry if isn't incredibly sexy haha  
> regardless hope you enjoyed! m!wol and estinien is rare so i try to contribute [also i adore my WoL hehe]


End file.
